WWE Summer Slam Highlight of the Year: Quest for Doritotality
by Anonymous Eyes of Dormant Sins
Summary: A story with a salient title that explains it all; I'm briefed on this one. Read and see for yourself. (1-Shot deal)


WWE Commentator- Welcome to Summer Slam Axxess of 2013! Where wrestling fans from around the world can blanch the wrestlers themselves by wrooping their ass, if they have the guts of course. PAAAA HAHAHAAA! Circumstance's funny just thinking about! If the fan win, they will be bestowed life time supply of Doritos! What can you do without them?!

Ash and Shen are at the register counter signing up for the challenge.

Ash- Doritos?! Life time supply?! COUNT ME IN BABY![He registers his name very swiftly, then leaves.]

Shen- I love me them not-cho cheese d.[He registers after Ash, but slightly slower.]

Ash- Ninja close your got-damn mouth!

Shen- I WANT NOT, CHOS![He leaves the counter and catches up wit Ash.]

Ash- Remember this, I'm first, then queers are last.

Shen- NINJA! You the fag with the feminine looks and ways!

This outburst attracts some people and mirth comes their way.

Ash- I don't got time for fags like you.  
Shen- Yes the fuck you do!  
Ash- Respect your leader ninja!

Shen- RESPECT[He grabs his balls] THESE NUTS NIN[hump]-JA![hump. The crowd gets rowdy.]

Crowd- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!  
Man1- This pink man tried you girl!  
Man2 – You just gonna let this man do that?!

Ash- UUUH ninja if this was a regular day, I will bashed your head inside-out!  
Shen- Ninja FUCK them Doritos!

Ash- NO! I want them! So sit your blowjobin' ass down and blow away!

The crowd gets even more rowdy!

Crowd- RRRRRROAAAAAAAAST!  
Woman1- Tell him girl!  
Man1- Mrs. Popeye just ate some spinach! You done for pinky!

Without hesitation, Saiki poofs between them and slams their heads together.

Crowd- DAAAAAAAAAAMMMN!  
Girl- This girl got sorcery!

Saiki- Every one, BEGONE![He balefully blasts a dark flame at Man1 to flaunt his point.]

Man2- Okay girl. We gone.  
Woman5- Baleful ass bitch!

The crowd departs slowly, but surely with askance glances at the dark ambitious demon.

Saiki- Pathetic nincompoops![He morphs into a red demonic demon.]

Shen- Now the long hotdog is out!

Saiki- Developing gay thoughts?

Shen- Ummm, no. Do you feel the wind?[His leg recieves a slashing lash by Saiki's raging leg. He cartwheels five times before having a side of his head colliding with the concrete; having it to flex his neck while skidding along during the last cartwheel.] MOMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAH![He screams and curses Ash and his ancestor.]

Ash- You just became Kratos! Brutal, ruthless, and ca...  
Saiki- Shut your investigative fractured ass fractious roach man Megaman bitch-pussy material loves to lick shit cantankerous up!

There was a silent pause.

Saiki- You will be announced to brawl against the "world's strongest man."

Ash- How do you k...  
Saiki- NINJA don't interpose while I'm speaking!

Shen- MY NECK! DAMN YOU FAGGOTS! I HOPE GOD THROWS LIGHTNING AT Y'ALLS ASSES! ROAST Y'ALLS ASSES ON HIS BOLTS!

Saiki & Ash- Blowjob the pain ninja!

Shen- Selfish ass BITCHES![He insults them onward, but talking to himself due to them ignoring him.]

Saiki- You know Mark Henry right?

Ash- That blob of Hershey's?!

Saiki- "That blob of Hershey's" can smash your ass to paper blindfolded!

Ash- That chocolate caveman is slower than an Elephant! I can win a race by walking backwards on this blob bra!

Shen- ONE-HIT KILL! He will triumph your little bae bae ass! He can shove his "whole" damn arm down your throak!

Saiki puts two fingers on his fore head and shakes his head in disappointment.

Ash- Ninja SHUT YOUR BITCH-PUSSY-JUICE-ASS UP!  
Shen-Female, you got nothing on Nikki Minaj!  
Ash- NIKKI MINAJI?!

Shen- Yep.

Ash- Really?!

Shen- That's right ninja!

Ash- Now I know damn well this fag didn't compare me to this makeup queen with mannish-whorish traits!  
Shen- That's funny. She don't even need make up.

Ash- Yes she do! Yes the fuck she do! She NEEDS makeup to look "oh so" decent!  
Shen- Her looks look natural unlike you Ms. girly hair, trying to look like Rosalina! You're not her I'm sorry. You got balls and she don't.[He goes on and on about Ash trying to be a girl but is really degrading himself to death.]

Ash- I know this man not cooking beef! Keep on cooking ninja![He jumps on Shen and they start brawling away.]

Saiki- Gay episode ends now![He morphs into a mist of black aura and possess Ash, resulting in the return of Dark Ash. He then slams Shen off of him and brushes some dust of his chest.]

Shan- Ow fuck. Damn master why?!

Dark Ash- You lasses are both beautiful.

_Ash- Get out of me!  
_Dark Ash- No! I want my half life supply of Doritos! You're not worthy of obtaining such accolade.

_Ash- I am worthy of being a proper decedent. I can prove it by kicking your ass bitch!_

Dark Ash- Be rational. That was not a formal melee; three on one? You won't even breathe unless you're Jet Li, Bruce Lee and Jackie Chan. Than God forbids luck so yeah, you raped my ass and closed the gate you horrendous bastard!

_Ash- Well you'__re __un__.._

The referee starts gathering the crowds attention by ringing a bell and starts talking to them about appreciates their support to everything they do and who will confront the "world's strongest man" for eternal supplements of Doritos.

Dark Ash- Finish your statement.

_Ash- Shhh. I'm trying to listen._

Dark Ash- You dare defy me?!

_Ash- {You can't kick my ass class!}_

Dark Ash Charges himself, causing dark flames to penetrate out of his body.

_Ash- OWWWW FUCK! There's this thing called COMMON COURTE...  
_Dark Ash- Shut your ex-obedient ass up! You need ears, not mouth 'cause if we lose, it'll be double on your bitchy-gay ass!

Referee- The chosen man; you girls are definitively out of the picture. Ha, ha, ha!  
Woman with a manly body- You trying to crack jokes?!

Referee- Maybe you can, but I doubt that. _Looking like a witch from "Macbeth._" Now the confronter is...[He opens the envelope properly.]

Dark Ash- _It's us without a doubt. Just let me do what I do and we will feast on Doritos with our bones impeccably intact._

_Ash- Whatever damn._

Referee- ASH CRIMSON!

The feral crowd cheers and music plays!  
Man2- It's that girl! Oh shit she's mad black!  
Woman5- That White bitch with her roasted a man! She's a mutant!

Man3- That's a good wrestling name! "Go Female Mutant!"

Crowd- "Go Female Mutant!"[They repeat on and on while shoving Dark Ash towards the ring.]

Shen- Your ass is history!

_Ash- No please!_ _Let's go home! __Fuck your false-ass prophecy!_

Dark Ash- _Ninja please! You know you want some of this fued!..._[He walks up the little stairway, then flips in the ring; it sets the crowd off.]_Well make some at least._

Crowd- WOW!  
Woman1- This girl-man's ready!  
Man3- Flex!

_Ash- Flip back out bitch!_

Dark Ash- _Silence__! __Ref __t__alking; salient shit will spit out._

Referee- So this is Ash. Guy with feminine taste.[He and the crowd gets mirth from that insult.]

_Ash- I know this fag just __didn't__...  
_Dark Ash- _Silence! _At least I don't patrol animals taking their shit and measure it to see if it exceeds the max amount now did I?

The feral crows gets intensely wild!

Crowd- UUUUUUUUH!(with indistinct clatter and cussing.)OOOOOOOOOOOH!  
Man2- TURN UP!  
Woman2- Guys these days.*sigh*  
Woman4- For real girl! Gettin' all turnt up from a diss.  
Young Man1- Yo! Yo! YOOO! This girl came from the hood yo. Won't surprise me is she have any black relatives 'cause this girl right here can roast! Yo! YOOOOO![He keeps saying "Yo" dramatically.]  
Young Man2- Straight ass! Straight ass! Straight, ass bra![he repeats saying "straight ass" non-stop.]  
Woman with a manly body- My kind of man!

Shen- BOO YOU SUCK! Mark will SMASH YA ASS FOR THAT!  
Crack Head Male-(To Shen)Man got that multi-man roast son! That ultimatum shutdown-multi-man finish son![He runs away, thinking he hears the cops coming to get him.]

Shen- What the fuck was that?

_Ash- Damn I didn't see that coming! What a heinous joan man._

Referee- Just jiving man. I gotta entertain the crowd you know.

Dark Ash- And I'm playing along. So, who is it? Who got my Got-damn Doritos?!

Man2- Get him! Turn up on this fucker!  
Daisy- Git wut's yours baby![Her arm get snag by Luigi. He drags her away.]

Luigi- Come on! Shit fake! You know that!  
Daisy- NOOOOO! LET GO OF ME![She tries to wrest away from him, but fails.] PUSSY DEPRIVER!

Luigi- Whatever. You''ll thank me later princess.

Referee- Chill bra damn! Well I wouldn't go to conclusions if I were you...but I'm not! PAAAH! HA, HA, HA, HA, HAAA!

Dark Ash- Tell me who it is or it's you I'm after!

Referee- Stay away from drugs okay?! You're up against MARK HENRY! NOW COME ON OUT HERE!

The crowd cheers like wild animals as Mark walks to the ring; signing autographs and hive fiving hanging hands from the feral crowd. He reaches the ring and glares at his opponent.

_Ash- Oh shit! Look at him!_

Mark enters the ring by climbing over the ropes with ease.

Dark Ash- _He's nothing._

_Ash- "We're just another meal to him!" FUCK!  
_Dark Ash- _Stop bitching! SHUT UP!_

Mark- This pathetic weenie got nothing on me![He throws his hands up and screams "YEAH!" The crowd cheers and tells him to smash his opponent up!]

Dark Ash- You're just another training dummy. Those are probably not even muscles, just fat filled with chocolate milk!

The crowd boos him active and wildly.

Shen- FLAT POTATO HIS ASS!

Crack Head Female-(To Shen)You want some pussy? Then COME AND GIT IT![She runs away with the same reason as the male crack head.]

Shen- Okay. Another weirdo. "Drug Ambition" day. Celebration to crack inventors!

Mark- HA, HA, HA! Pretty girl got a man mouth so she needs a man punishment!

Dark Ash- And you need a big ass icy-hot with mint.

The ref rings the bell.

_Ash- Oh fuck_.

Mark- You need a knuckle sandwich! ARRGH!

Dark Ash- [Tells Mark to come on through hand gestures.] Show me your zeal.

Mark charges after his opponent just to get a leg sweep. He tromps to the floor.

Dark Ash- Pathetic.

Mark stands up with no problem. Dark Ash goes for a roundhouse but Mark grabs the leg and counter slams him. He then plops on his stunned opponent with all of his weight.

_Ash- AHHHHHHHHH SHIT! FAT MAN'S SPECIAL!_

Dark Ash- _NINJA_ _KEEP YOUR HEAD STRIAGHT NINJA!_

Shen- Ha, Ha, HAAAAAAAAH! Smash em' ass![He spots Rosalina walking by, looking at him with mysterious desires.] Here I come baby! [He goes after her playfully.]

Dark Ash Charges at Mark just to be thrown in the air. He flies a good few yards in the air, then crash lands on his back; receiving drastic damage from that awful flight!

Dark Ash- FUUUUCK![He sees Mark Henry climb up the turn buckle.] _There goes my six month supply of Doritos. Good Luck Ash._

_Ash- Wra-What?!_

Dark flames deteriorates away from Ash; returning back to his red outfit once more.

Ash- _PUSSY EXCUSE OF AN ANCESTOR!_

Mark jumps off the turn buckle with his body plopping towards Ash with mighty force. The pissed off robust boy rolls out of dodge making Mark damaging himself greatly. Without a thought, he goes all out constantly bashing on his opponents exposed head and with suck brisk, nobody could keep up with him.

Man2- Girl gone! She gone bra!  
Young Man1- Yo! Yo! Girl striding on this man nay! Yo![He repeats on and on]  
Young Man2- Straight up ascertain ass whoopin'! Straight ass!

Crack Head Male-(To the young boys)Girl got tat Mulit-man boot force turnt up whoop down Mulit-man swag! Mulit-man girl is turning up on this nigga swagger of the son son!

Young Man1- Yo![he points at a random person behind Crack Head's head]

Young Man1&2- It's the cops son!

Crack Head Male- DAMN SON! THEY LIKE ME WITH THEY GAY MULTI-MAN ASSES![He scrams!]

Young Man1- Yo, he needs help yo.

Young Man2- Dead ass bra! [They clash their fists.]

Mark taps out after he struggled to stand up and be clear of fierce blows! Ash charges his twitching raging fist up with green flames.

Mark- OKAY you win! I give up! You may have won some Doritos.

Ash- SOME?!

Mark- but you're devoid of sex.

Ash growls with his flaming hand concussing.

Mark- And that needs work.

Ash- BLOW ON THIS![He uppercuts the crap out of Mark and sends him flying! He later on forms into a green fire ball then explodes like fireworks three seconds later. That stupefied everybody! Even...

Saiki- [he was walking towards "the gate."]_ I hope Ash learns his lesson._ [The green fire ball nabs his attention. He refrains himself from knowing that Ash defeated Mark until it exploded.] _Impossible! Let me affix myself to his accolade._

The gate begins to close.

Saiki- _WHAT THE FUCK?! REALLY?!_[he was too stupefied to run towards it.]_ How did my decedent perform such a sparse attack? On a big man F.Y.I!?_

The gate closes.

Saiki- _Fine. I'll stay awhile then_.

Ash receives eternal supply of Doritos, calling it "Doritos: Reincarnation edition." Ash Throws a party and invites only Duo.

Ash- My recarnation comdems me son! I don't care though! Turn up dance all day D![He starts dancing.]

Duo- For once, you did something successful.

Ash- What was that?

Duo- You're always incline to causing mischievous acts and getting your ass fucked in the end, but you got off on this one so "Doritos for all!"

Duo & Ash- "And all for Doritos!"[They raise a Doritos bag up like they were the Musketeers.]

Ash- Just me and you. The other Musketeer is banging away!

* * *

-Note

Stuff in{Curvy Brackets} means the character is signing.(you can make up the key they are signing to.)

Of course, italics means the character is speaking to themselves or in this case, talking to the fag possessing their body. The Character in italics,(_Ash_), means they are possess. Pretty oblivious if you ask me.

Fact: This was base off of "Doritos Challenge with Mark Henry at Summer Slam Axxess!" Just revived in my funky town.

Underlined word means whomever was talking was interrupted when saying it. Two or more people will talk at once at that point.

[] means action performed by or on the character it's by and/or result of that action.

Example:

Boy- let's go.  
Man- Shut your ass!  
Girl- Stop this!  
Boy- This got nothing to do with you!  
Girl- Y'all fighting over me so yes it does!

Woman- Everybody SHUT THE FUCK UP!

You get it? The interrupter goes right under the talker(noise).

"What you don't know, now you know!"-


End file.
